1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external power supply device for a battery powered apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery shaped power supply device that takes the place of conventional batteries to allow an alternative power source for a battery operated apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, batteries have become a preferred power source for many devices such as handheld games, appliances, radios, and baby swings. Even though many devices are manufactured with both battery and external power capability, many devices are still manufactured with only battery capability. Battery powered devices have many drawbacks. One disadvantage is that batteries need to be replaced when their energy is depleted. These depleted batteries are environmental hazards for landfills and disposal facilities. Another disadvantage is that batteries are expensive to replace. Even though rechargeable batteries do exist, they are still expensive and must usually be removed from the battery operated device for recharging.
The prior art has attempted to address the disadvantages of battery powered devices. In some cases, terminal plates have been positioned between the battery and the terminal of the battery operated device and then connected to a power supply. Even though these devices do provide external energy, they are neither easy to manufacture nor simple for a non-electrically inclined user to implement.
Accordingly, a need exists for an external power supply device that is simple to use and easy to manufacture.